Maya's Return
by fuzzywuzzy123
Summary: Maya never died and she was just in hiding. Toby is not the bad guy everyone thinks he is. Emaya and Spoby. Bad summary.
1. Maya's Return

**I don't own PLL**

Emily POV

I looked at my outfit in the mirror. A scarf would make it better. Specifically a red scarf with a paisley pattern. My eyes started to water and I felt tears flow down my cheeks. Why does everything remind me of Maya? Why can't I get over her? I have a girlfriend and I love her... right? Of course I do... not. I need to get over Maya because she's gone and not coming back. One second everything was fine and another second my life is in pieces. Why did Maya have to die? My life would be easier and better if Nate/Lyndon didn't kill her. I wish she could come back. I heard the sound of my text tone. From Unknown. Fuck my life.

**I know you're missing your precious Maya and let me be the first to tell you: she'll never be six feet tall and she was never six feet under**

**-A**

She's alive? My tears turned into tears if joy. Wait. Why would A help me? To mess with me. My tears of joy turned into tears of sadness. She's not alive.

_*******Later*******_

Emily POV

The truth will set you free. Whoever said that never had to deal with the shitty Rosewood cops.

"What do you know about the death of Garrett Reynolds?" Wilden asked.

"I know nothing about it. The first time I found out he was dead is when he was found dead," I lied through my teeth. If I told the police about A then Paige would be targeted. My text tone went off. From Unknown.

**Nice job Em. Protect me one more time and you might just get your precious Maya back**

**-A**

Should I trust A? I really want to but I can't have false hope. If A is playing me then I'll go through another five months of depression (the girls call it LMS- "Lack of Maya Syndrome" behind my back when they think I'm not listening). I don't think I can handle another five months of LMS.

Toby POV

Why must protecting Spencer be so dangerous? Being on the A team for protection involves lying to everyone I care about. I hope Spencer can forgive me if/when she finds out. I hope she never does.

"Are you sure Emily is okay?" Maya asked me.

"I'm sure."

"You're such a good guy, Toby. Being on the A team to help Spencer and keeping me safe and alive to help Emily? That is true love and true friendship." I smiled. If Spencer won't believe I'm good once I take the A team down from the inside then at least Maya can tell Spencer the truth and maybe she'll believe me.

Emily POV

"Emily I need to talk to you," Paige said "I got a text from A"

"I'm so sorry. What did it say?"

"It said you were still in love with Maya."

"Why would you listen to A? You know I love you," I lied. I finally came to terms with the fact that I don't love Paige as much as I love Maya. I still love Maya but I guess Paige is okay... since Maya is gone.

"I know but I just felt so insecure that I messed up."

"Messed up?" I did my signature "worry face" as Hanna calls it.

"I cheated."

"On a test?" I asked, fully aware of the fact that she meant cheated on me. I now know what people feel like when they get cheated on. Pretending I don't know she cheated so I could be with her.

"I kissed somebody else. I kissed Samara." My eyes widened. She must have noticed my expression so she quickly "explained her actions" to me "It was only a kiss. I was just really mad and upset and sometimes I think it's true. I know you say you're crazy about me but sometimes I think you never got over Maya."

"I thought you loved me but apparently not. Goodbye Paige." I walked away, ignoring Paige's "sorry"s and "please forgive me"s. No tears on my part. Why does my love life suck? I heard my text tone go off. From Unknown.

**Out with Paige, in with Maya. I have her and I know she's **_**dying**_** to see you**

**-A**

_*******Later*******_

Emily POV

I walked into my room and screamed.

"Hello Emily."

"Hello Maya."

Toby POV

"I love you, Spencer. Don't let anybody tell you otherwise."

"I know. I love you too. Who would tell me otherwise?"

"Nobody, but just remember that I love you. Forever and always."

Emily POV

"How is this even possible? You're dead."

"Lyndon grabbed me and choked me. I passed out but A found me. Toby took me from A."

"Toby?"

"He's on the A team. But don't worry because he's on the A team to protect you guys. He told me then swore on his life. He said when he left for Bucks County he joined the A team to take them down. He's not evil. He's one of the sweetest people I've ever met. He saved my life."

"Why didn't he bring you back sooner?"

"A different A was holding me hostage and Toby took me in, telling A that he should take me in because Big A had to plan more ways to torture you."

"Do you know who Big A is?"

"She never showed her face. She was always in that scary black hoodie but she was definitely a she."

"So Toby just let you go?"

"Yeah. After your break up with Paige. He thought you should be happy for once. He figured that when Paige admitted to cheating on you and you broke up with her that he should let me go."

"He knew and didn't tell me?"

"He knew you wouldn't have believed him so he waited for her to say it. He's the good guy."

"So you're back for good?"

"Yeah and I've been dying to see you." I cringed. "Bad choice of words."

"Kinda. I'm so glad you're back. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Spencer POV

Toby walked in the door.

"I know who you are," I told him.

"Let me explain," he said.

"No need, Maya explained everything," I hugged him "Thank you."

"You're not mad?"

"You went through all that trouble for me. I could never be mad. Just be careful. I love you too much for you to get hurt."

"For you, getting hurt is worth it. I love you so much."

**The end. I decided to make this a long one shot instead of a 5 chapter story which it originally was.**


	2. I made a sequel

I put up a sequel called The Truth Comes Out. It's under Spencer and Toby. Spoby fans should check it out.


End file.
